


Chose your own story

by Thelorelord



Series: Chose your adventure [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: If you see this this story can go many ways. It is all up to you first come first serve.





	Chose your own story

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who is going to see this but hello welcome to choose your own story. In which you can have a good run or fuck everything up just because. I look forward to what you pick.

Ever since the recall of overwatch came I been on high alert, being the main destructor of overwatch I had to be. Raised by both Commanders, trained by both my code name was even Diablo. Of course being true to its name. If you need fire power I was the girl to look to.

But I was eighteen when it was like that, thirty-nine I am now. Yet no less hunted to this very day, Gangs bounty hunter, whatever can find me seems to want to kill me. Then overwatch decided to come back as if that what I needed.

Recalled overwatch for what? The world didn’t want us anymore, they called us outcasts traitors to the world. We saved the world so many times but no one saw that they took it for granted.  When we failed once they wanted us gone, they saw our methods and called us evil.

I am done being the good guy, but they called me evil before. I am now doing nothing when I could help I don’t have to be the hero for the people I my can be my own savior.

In which I live my own life as a baker making sweets from around the world, I picked up the recipes from overwatch. The place doesn’t hold all bad memories I can remember man times I loved to be there. I do miss the people like Genji, Jesse, Commander Reyes, and everybody in general except for Morrison.

He made it being there a living hell for me, made me fear leaving the blackwatch HQ. Made a mark on me in every way as possible, but no one knew what he had done to me. Not until Jesse and Reyes caught him in the act. His hand raised above mine, me cowering on the floor.

Looking back at that moment I wonder if that was the beginning of the destruction of overwatch. Reyes kept me far away from Morrison, then sent on a mission far away from blackwatch and overwatch. Only a few hours after my departure the place blew along with the captains. Only one of them I miss.

But know they arise again the world doesn’t need them, what they need is to solve their own problems not the hero’s do it for them.

My legs swing off the bed heading straight for the bathroom out of habit. Until the TV cut on as soon as I reached the bathroom door. My palms heat up catching sustaining fire, each step close to inaudible. In my living room straight from the bathroom rested two data pads.

I pressed the one to the left seeing Winston recall speech, on the right was as a decrypted message. It seemed to be the invitation to Talon.

[What should you do?]

Accept Talon invitation, accept Overwatch recall, ignore both, flee from your home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what options you pick. I will check what has been pick then do that.


End file.
